Secrets Unrevealed
by lildragongurl
Summary: Gray and Erza are acting weirdly that day, scaring the guild out of their wits. So in the end, the guild decided to spy on them only to discover something unexpected. Rated T just in case
1. Secrets Unrevealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and will never do. If I do, I will not neglect the full of potential GrayZa!**

Before I start, I will start with a super long author's note. Because I need to spazz.

How did I fall in love with GrayZa? My story is kind of epic because well, I started watching Fairy Tail as a GrayZa fan. I was randomly flipping my tv channel one night and then I saw Fairy Tail playing on Animax. I keep hearing my friends telling me how awesome it is so I tried watching it. If I didn't remember wrongly, it's episode 46 and 47, the Laxus arc. And so there's this teeny weeny GrayZa scene. I find Erza extremely beautiful and Gray extremely hot.

You know the part where they have to destroy the Hall of Thunder then they have this telepathic thing. For weird reason, I see the potential between GrayZa already. Especially when Erza heard Gray's voice and theypractically started worrying about each other. Then after they destroy the Hall of Thunder, the lightning rebounded and Erza was commenting how reckless they were and Gray replied saying she's not one to talk, from then I officially became a GrayZa fan along as a Fairy Tail fan.

**I really believe that Gray have a thing for Erza.**

Right from the lullaby arc, you can see Gray's constant worry for Erza. Though it's not obvious… But when Erza was driving super fast with the magical four wheel vehicle, he was the one who asked her to drive slower to not drain her magic power. Though he added on saying that she will need her magic when they reach the place. But oh well…

And then the Gray's arc. The part where we see Gray rebelling against Erza for the first time? I have this feeling that they understand each others' thoughts. Gray know that Erza is not that cold hearted and then Erza asked Gray to go find Lyon and she and Lucy will fight those uh Reitei sama's followers?

How can we forget the scene when _Erza lean on Gray for support_ or rather in the manga, she hugs him when Makarov is down! Mashima must have a reason right? Out of so many people, she chose Gray for support.

And Tower of Paradise! _The lucky topic, the flashbacks_. And holy crap, the **blushing** and Macao (or is it Wakabe?) just have to **add the in love thing**! And I do realize, Gray (and Natsu) _is very_ protective of Erza's tears. This is the main hint! Gray is the _**only one**_ who has really seen Erza's weak side. Though Natsu saw it too after the whole fight but before everything, Gray was the only one who has seen her tears, there must be something right?

Of course, the Oracion Seis arc. Gray literally said, _'I can't lose! For Erza!'_ and he keeps repeating that for about one or two episodes? Erza definitely have some place in his heart.

Yes, there's Juvia of course. I like her, she's a sweet and innocent girl but I just can't imagine that one day she will become more important than Erza in Gray's heart. I mean, after all the flashbacks and the protectiveness. And no offence, I think Juvia's affection for Gray is more of like an obsession or like a fangirl. For romance wise, Gray and Erza have more potential.

And you do realize whenever Gray went crazy or over worry over Erza's situation, Juvia is never there. During the Tower of Paradise arc, she and Lucy was fighting the rocker villain. She wasn't able to witness how protective Gray was and how Erza is able to boost Gray's power. During Oracion Seis, she's not even present. Somehow, I think she should not treat Lucy as her rival or she will end up like how she is in the story. :P

Jellah, is a different story and I kind of support GerZa too but GrayZa will always be my OTP plus NaLu of course. I can't say Erza never loved Jellah, but I believe as the series goes on, Gray will become important in her heart. Maybe more important than Jellah?

What I'm having issues is that, why is this fandom so small!

End of rambling!

Oh by the way, a fanmade video which consists of GrayZa and NaLu! It's a youtube video!  
.com/watch?v=v9xwLrZuGRc

* * *

This is weird.

The guild, Fairy Tail was unexceptionally quiet today as they stare at the pair in fear.

This is just plain weird.

Gray was still happily drinking with his fellow friends and family, picking out a fight with Natsu occasionally. But that was before Erza walked in. Ever since Erza walked in, Gray stopped talking or rather started to ignore everyone else. Poor Juvia and Natsu, they've been trying to get his attention for different purposes _–for Juvia, we all know of her crush on the Ica Mage; as for Natsu, well we know his habits of picking a fight with Gray too- _but in vain.

Once the two best friends made eye contact, everyone in the guild felt the temperature went down and shivered a little. Erza's expression went dark immediately. And for the past 20 minutes or more, those two were staring, wait no, glaring will be a better word, glaring at each other.

"Man! I can't take this anymore!" Natsu exclaimed, "Gray! Erza! If you guys are in a staring contest, I'm joining in too!"

Death glares.

Natsu froze in his tracks.

Since when is Gray that scary?

Happy was hiding behind Lucy's back. Everyone was intimated by the pair death glares. Well, almost everyone. Juvia was mesmerized by Gray once again.

"Mira, what happened to them?" Cana softly whispered to Mirajane, in fear of being heard.

"I've no idea. Lucy might have a clue?"

Lucy turned to them with her typical, 'EH' expression and started to shake her head vigorously.

"I honestly, don't know what happened. But now that you think of it, those two are indeed weird for quite a long time but never this weird." Lucy whispered.

"How so?"

"I've never seen Erza surrenders before…" Lucy pondered, "And I've never seen Gray that flustered before either…"

Mirajane smiled and Cana blinked.

But before Lucy could even continue, Cana nudged the both of them and pointed at the pair's direction. Gray was making his way towards Erza.

The whole guild fell into a complete silence again.

Well, excluding the fact that both Lucy and Happy were holding Natsu back and covering his mouth to stop him from doing and saying stupid things.

"We need to settle this." They heard Gray's cold hard voice.

"Gray sama!"

"Happy!" Lucy ordered.

With that, Happy flew to Juvia's direction and stuff her mouth with… _a fish_.

Erza didn't say anything; she simply stares at the ice mage, gave a slight but firm nod and the both of them left.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"I want to join in whatever they're doing too!" Natsu complained.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"What if they started fighting?"

"It seems serious though."

"I wonder what happened."

And then suddenly, the whole guild had this evil glint in their eyes which gave Lucy a scare.

"Let's follow them!" Natsu exclaimed which was followed by an eruption of cheers and within seconds, the bar became empty.

Lucy stared at the empty space, dumbfounded.

"Lucy," Mirajane called out, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The passer-bys look at the scene weirdly. Well, you would find them weird if you were there. One whole big group of mages and wizard, cluttered at a corner, on top of the building, spying on who know what.

But since you're reading this, it's quite obvious who they're spying on.

Gray and Erza stopped at an alley.

With Gray standing behind Erza who has her back facing him.

Silence took over them for a while as the other guild members anticipates what will happen next.

But the thing that happened next is something that's definitely out of all of their expectations.

At the least expected moment, under the witness of the whole Fairy Tail, unknowingly of course, Gray grabbed onto Erza's right arm, spun her around and crashed his lips onto hers, not forgetting to pin her against the nearest wall in the process of kissing.

Those who're on the rooftop must hold onto something or regain their composure to prevent themselves from falling when they saw what happened.

Juvia nearly fainted but thank god Cana was there to hold her.

Natsu really did fell from the rooftop but fortunately Happy was fast enough to catch him to prevent him from being caught, after all he wouldn't hurt much if he fell from the rooftop but he will die a horrible death if he's being caught by the Erza Scarlet especially in this kind of situation.

They're expecting Erza's sudden attack; Gray's sneak attack; Erza's scary expression; anything but definitely not what they had just seen!

What's even more surprising is that Erza actually kissed him back!

"Lu… Lucy!" Natsu spluttered, "Why isn't Gray getting beaten up?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Erza is kissing him back, you idiot!"

"Juvia!" Cana held onto her, slapping lightly on her cheeks, "Get a hold of yourself."

"Tell Juvia this is a dream, a nightmare. Tell Juvia, Gray-sama is not kissing Erza-san."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but if you're dreaming, the whole guild is sharing the same dream then."

"Why is Juvia feeling this pain in her chest?"

Cana sighed as she turned to the cause of the Water Mage's shock. Who would have thought, Gray and Erza… But then Cana, suddenly smirked, so that's what her cards are talking about.

Erza is Gray's **lucky charm**.

For a whole full minute, the Fairy Tail members just stood _(or rather hid)_ somewhere, witnessing the passionate kiss of their fellow members. Some experienced one would be able to notice how Gray sexily forced the Titania's half opened lips open and slipped his tongue into them which end up having a little battle with their tongues. Who would have thought that Erza have this in her?

But just as Gray's naughty hand starts to wander around, Erza's eyes shot opened and being Erza, she simply kicked him right in the stomach which caused him to hit the wall behind him.

The other guild members winced.

This is **the** Erza we're talking about after all.

"God damn Erza, your strength is still the same despite…" Gray groans, clutching on his stomach.

Erza glared hard at him but for once, Gray didn't wince nor is he afraid.

"I swear, you're made up of 100% hormones." Erza hissed.

"My beloved Miss Erza, I've gotten use to your death glares, beside," He became serious, "Like I mentioned earlier, we have things to settle."

Erza didn't say anything; her expression soften a little as she turned to look at anywhere but Gray. However a while later, she decided that whatever the thing they have to settle, it's all Gray's fault.

"Hang on there, how is it my fault?" Gray exclaimed, a bit startled by the accusation.

"If it wasn't for your raging hormones, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Erza argued back, her voice raised a little.

"That night was not planned!" Gray retorted as he runs his fingers through his dark blue hair, "Wait, this isn't how it's supposed to be; we aren't supposed to be arguing again. I don't think you would be able to take it with your current conditions."

Silence took over the couple once again.

Up on the roof…

"I wonder what they're talking about." Lucy pondered.

"Still as nosey as ever, Lucy." Natsu and Happy stated.

"I'm not nosey!" Lucy shouted but immediately clamped her mouth shut when she saw that the two Fairy Tail wizards seem to have heard her.

She turned her attention back to her two best friends when she heard Gray's voice ringing through the alley.

"Know what? Let's get married."

WHAT?

Once again, the guild members all had their eyes popped out like sockets and this time, it's Lucy who fell off the roof top. Juvia, who just regain her composure collapsed onto the floor once again.

"Gray Fullbuster," Erza hissed, "You're kidding right?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking? After all, we're 23 now and not to forget, we're in a secret relationship for nearly 3 years!"

"For your information, I'm 24," Erza muttered under her breath dangerously, "You don't have to bring up the age thing, do you?"

Gray chuckled nervously. He kind of forgot that Erza hate the fact that she fell for the charms of a guy one year younger than him.

"Marriage won't do. Let's settle this another time, I have a mission."

"Wait!" Gray pulled Erza back, "Have you gone crazy? You're going on a mission in your current condition?"

"Why not?"

"You're fucking pregnant!"

That was the last straw.

Both Natsu and Lucy fell off the roof together this time.

Juvia, well, she finally fainted.

The guild members couldn't restrain from keeping their thoughts to themselves anymore which ended up with a loud 'PREGNANT?' to echo throughout the alley.

The master and Mirajane, well they still have the same expression on their faces. For the master, the same old knowing expression; as for Mirajane, she's carrying a smile.

"Master, you don't seem quite shock."

"Mira, you're in no position to say that to me. How long have you been observing them?"

Mirajane simply smile.

Gray and Erza looked around, startled to hear their own guild members' voice. And of course, they're surprised to see a startled Lucy on top of a half knocked out Natsu. Knocked out by Lucy's impact or the shocking news, I'm not sure. It could be a combo.

"What the FUCK!" Gray and Erza bellowed at the same time.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell do you mean by Erza is pregnant?" The guild answers their question with a whole new question.

"Don't tell me…" Erza muttered, "How long have you guys been here?"

"Early enough to see that sexy kiss Gray gave you." Lucy answered, with a hint of teasing in her tone.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"So, Erza, you're really pregnant?" Lucy asked once again. "How long is it already?"

Erza held up two fingers and sighed as she looked around at the group of girls surrounding her. Her eyes fell upon the unconscious Juvia and suddenly, she felt guilty for not telling the Water Mage about Gray's and her relationship. It must be such a blow to her. But one second thought, one of the reason for not telling the guild about their relationship is to protect the innocent Juvia's feelings too. This is so complicated.

She turned around and saw Gray being surrounded by the male members of the guild. But instead of being concern or asking question, they were instead, congratulating him. Arms around him, some older ones even patted his head much to Gray's irritation. Erza even swore she heard Macao telling Gray good job for getting herself laid. And boy, wasn't the Titania pissed to hear that.

Except for Natsu though, he knew that his two best friends were close but he never expect them to already, well you know.

"GRAY!" He bellowed which definitely caught the Ice Mage's attention.

"What?"

"You bastard! Now that Erza is pregnant, how am I supposed to challenge her to a fight?" Natsu densely blurted out.

"That's what you're worrying about!" Gray, Erza and Lucy shouted at him at the same time.

Makarov, the master let out a slight cough, gaining the attention of the guild members.

"Master." Erza greeted, though the hint of embarrassment wouldn't be able to escape from the short giant's ears.

"Now, we all know what's happening. Let's go back to the guild. We're gaining unwanted attention."

Since the master had open his mouth, the guild couldn't not listen to him right? So off they went, back to their own bar. Of course, the guys will never leave Gray alone and Natsu will never forgive him for causing him to lose the chance of challenging Erza.

Erza sighed again.

She has successfully escaped from the girls' clutches but it's also thanks to Lucy who must have noticed that she needed some peace. Especially after their secret relationship was suddenly a well known gossip among the guild members.

"Ms Erza, sighing is not good for your health and the baby."

Erza looked up and saw her boyfriend smirking back at her. Apparently, somehow, he managed to escape from Natsu's and the others' clutches too. But seeing his smirk, it makes Erza wonder, how did he manage to be so carefree after all this mess?

"Shut up."

"So what are you worrying about?" Gray casually swung his arm over the Titania's shoulders.

"It's none of your business."

"Seriously, you make me wonder, how did our near 3 years relationship worked out."

"Didn't I ask you to shut up?"

"Don't worry too much, everything will be fine. After all, we are in such a wonderful guild right?" Gray assured, "And well, though I'm feeling slightly guilty, at least we won't have to rack our brains on how to break this news to the guild and especially Juvia."

Erza looked up to see the guild, laughing and talking in front. He heard something along the lines from them, 'I wonder how the baby will look like!' or 'I'm so excited! Finally, our guild will have a fresh feeling!' or 'I can't wait to play with the baby!' and of course from the one and only Natsu.

"When the baby is born, I will show him that I'm much better than his dad!"

This, of course didn't missed Gray's ears, who looks like he will start a fight anytime. But thankfully Erza was there to calm him down.

"Him?" They heard Lucy said, "How do you know it's going to be a boy? I hope it's a girl, she will be as beautiful as her mother!"

This statement made Erza blush a little.

"I want it to be a boy! So I can teach him some skills!"

"Aye!"

"No! A girl! If it's a boy, he will look too much like his droopy-eyed father! That arrogance…" Lucy shook her head.

Gray narrowed his eyes again but Erza held him back _again_.

"Seriously, why is everybody against me today?" Gray complained like a little boy.

Erza simply smile.

Really, she's in the best guild ever and she knows, when their child is born, he will be raised happily and healthily especially with the love from the guild members.

_6 months ago...  
_

_A piercing scream of pain rang through the cave._

"_STOP!" Erza demanded._

_The dark mage stop with the torturing and the scream stopped too. The Ice Mage, who's being held hostage pant heavily as he locked his eyes with the Titania in front. _

"_Return us our friend!" Natsu bellowed, his fist on fire, ready to fight even though his body was as worn out as the other two. But Erza held out her right arm, forbidding Natsu to move forward._

"_Stop with all this torturing." Erza whispered; her eyes never once leave the Ice Mage._

"_What is this?" The dark mage cackles evilly, "Is the almighty Titania begging me?"_

"_The person you want is me, I surrender. Take me but please, release him."_

"_NO!" Gray finally said something. "Don't be silly! I won't allow them to take you!"_

"_Shut up!" The dark mage hit Gray with his dark powers again which caused him to yelp in pain._

"_Stop, please, I'm begging you. Take me; release him."_

"_Erza…" Lucy whispered, "There must be other way."_

"_I won't let you take any of my friends away!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged forward but he was blocked by a dark shield, created by the dark magic of the evil mage._

"_As you wish, Erza sama." He smiled evilly._

_With that, he pushed the weak Gray back to his friends, grabbed Erza and teleported away._

"_ERZA!" The three mages yelled._

_Gray collapsed to the ground._

"_Gray!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_I'll get you back," Gray gritted through his teeth, staring at the ground, "I promise, I'll get you back…"_

_

* * *

_So the end_. _

Well, not really. I'm still debating whether I should write the next one-shot, kind of like a prequel, a full version of what happened 6 months ago or what Lucy had mentioned. But the short version is kind of suckish eh? I don't know_, _I'm not quite sastified with how this turn out. I find it odd. So well, I did a crack version(which is not that good anyways), just click on the next button. :P_  
_


	2. Crack Version

You can skip the front part to near the end. The front is the same until the kiss part. :P A different situation.

* * *

This is weird.

The guild, Fairy Tail was unexceptionally quiet today as they stare at the pair in fear.

This is just plain weird.

Gray was still happily drinking with his fellow friends and family, picking out a fight with Natsu occasionally. But that was before Erza walked in. Ever since Erza walked in, Gray stopped talking or rather started to ignore everyone else. Poor Juvia and Natsu, they've been trying to get his attention for different purposes _–for Juvia, we all know of her crush on the Ica Mage; as for Natsu, well we know his habits of picking a fight with Gray too- _but in vain.

Once the two best friends made eye contact, everyone in the guild felt the temperature went down and shivered a little. Erza's expression went dark immediately. And for the past 20 minutes or more, those two were staring, wait no, glaring will be a better word, glaring at each other.

"Man! I can't take this anymore!" Natsu exclaimed, "Gray! Erza! If you guys are in a staring contest, I'm joining in too!"

Death glares.

Natsu froze in his tracks.

Since when is Gray that scary?

Happy was hiding behind Lucy's back. Everyone was intimated by the pair death glares. Well, almost everyone. Juvia was mesmerized by Gray once again.

"Mira, what happened to them?" Cana softly whispered to Mirajane, in fear of being heard.

"I've no idea. Lucy might have a clue?"

Lucy turned to them with her typical, 'EH' expression and started to shake her head vigorously.

"I honestly, don't know what happened. But now that you think of it, those two are indeed weird for quite a long time but never this weird." Lucy whispered.

"How so?"

"I've never seen Erza surrenders before…" Lucy pondered, "And I've never seen Gray that flustered before either…"

Mirajane smiled and Cana blinked.

But before Lucy could even continue, Cana nudged the both of them and pointed at the pair's direction. Gray was making his way towards Erza.

The whole guild fell into a complete silence again.

Well, excluding the fact that both Lucy and Happy were holding Natsu back and covering his mouth to stop him from doing and saying stupid things.

"We need to settle this." They heard Gray's cold hard voice.

"Gray sama!"

"Happy!" Lucy ordered.

With that, Happy flew to Juvia's direction and stuff her mouth with… _a fish_.

Erza didn't say anything; she simply stares at the ice mage, gave a slight but firm nod and the both of them left.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"I want to join in whatever they're doing too!" Natsu complained.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"What if they started fighting?"

"It seems serious though."

"I wonder what happened."

And then suddenly, the whole guild had this evil glint in their eyes which gave Lucy a scare.

"Let's follow them!" Natsu exclaimed which was followed by an eruption of cheers and within seconds, the bar became empty.

Lucy stared at the empty space, dumbfounded.

"Lucy," Mirajane called out, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The passer-bys look at the scene weirdly. Well, you would find them weird if you were there. One whole big group of mages and wizard, cluttered at a corner, on top of the building, spying on who know what.

But since you're reading this, it's quite obvious who they're spying on.

Gray and Erza stopped at an alley.

With Gray standing behind Erza who has her back facing him.

Silence took over them for a while as the other guild members anticipates what will happen next.

But the thing that happened next is something that's definitely out of all of their expectations.

At the least expected moment, under the witness of the whole Fairy Tail, unknowingly of course, Gray grabbed onto Erza's right arm, spun her around and crashed his lips onto hers, not forgetting to pin her against the nearest wall in the process of kissing.

Those who're on the rooftop must hold onto something or regain their composure to prevent themselves from falling when they saw what happened.

Juvia nearly fainted but thank god Cana was there to hold her.

Natsu really did fell from the rooftop but fortunately Happy was fast enough to catch him to prevent him from being caught, after all he wouldn't hurt much if he fell from the rooftop but he will die a horrible death if he's being caught by the Erza Scarlet especially in this kind of situation.

They're expecting Erza's sudden attack; Gray's sneak attack; Erza's scary expression; anything but definitely not what they had just seen!

What's even more surprising is that Erza actually kissed him back!

"Lu… Lucy!" Natsu spluttered, "Why isn't Gray getting beaten up?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Erza is kissing him back, you idiot!"

"Juvia!" Cana held onto her, slapping lightly on her cheeks, "Get a hold of yourself."

"Tell Juvia this is a dream, a nightmare. Tell Juvia, Gray-sama is not kissing Erza-san."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but if you're dreaming, the whole guild is sharing the same dream then."

"Why is Juvia feeling this pain in her chest?"

Cana sighed as she turned to the cause of the Water Mage's shock. Who would have thought, Gray and Erza… But then Cana, suddenly smirked, so that's what her cards are talking about.

Erza is Gray's **lucky charm**.

For a whole full minute, the Fairy Tail members just stood _(or rather hid)_ somewhere, witnessing the passionate kiss of their fellow members. Some experienced one would be able to notice how Gray sexily forced the Titania's half opened lips open and slipped his tongue into them which end up having a little battle with their tongues. Who would have thought that Erza have this in her?

But just as Gray's naughty hand starts to wander around, Erza's eyes shot opened and being Erza, she simply kicked him right in the stomach which caused him to hit the wall behind him.

The other guild members winced.

This is **the** Erza we're talking about after all.

"God damn Erza, your strength is still the same despite…" Gray groans, clutching on his stomach.

Erza glared hard at him but for once, Gray didn't wince nor is he afraid.

"I swear, you're made up of 100% hormones." Erza hissed.

"My beloved Miss Erza, I've gotten use to your death glares, beside," He became serious, "Like I mentioned earlier, we have things to settle."

Erza didn't say anything; her expression soften a little as she turned to look at anywhere but Gray. However a while later, she decided that whatever the thing they have to settle, it's all Gray's fault.

"Hang on there, how is it my fault?" Gray exclaimed, a bit startled by the accusation.

"If it wasn't for your raging hormones, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Erza argued back, her voice raised a little.

"That night just didn't turn out what we expected!" Gray retorted as he runs his fingers through his dark blue hair, "Wait, this isn't how it's supposed to be; we aren't supposed to be arguing again. We have to settle this fast and quick without letting anyone else notice!"

Silence took over the couple once again.

Up on the roof…

"Don't tell me they're talking about that?"

"What?" Natsu turned to face Lucy.

"It's only my suspicious though; Fairy Tail might have a new member joining us soon!" Lucy whispered excitedly as she turned her attention back to the arguing couple.

"What do you mean it's not your fault?" Erza retorted, "First, if you didn't strip and forget your top at Lucy's place, we wouldn't have to go back to retrieve it when she's out on a mission. Second, if you could control your raging hormones and not catch me by surprise, none of this would happen."

"My house!" Lucy muttered, a bit worried.

"You forgot a third," Gray said, not taking a step down either, "If you would gladly kiss me back and not attack me, Lucy's room might have been safe. I would not have to use my Ice Shield to protect myself and your weapons wouldn't fly across everywhere and Lucy's room will be in its perfect state instead of ruins like how it is now."

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted as she stood up from the roof, but unfortunately, she missed a step and fell down.

The End

* * *

It's up to you what happened next. It's not important though. The main thing is, they destroyed Lucy's room. And why Lucy doesn't know, it's because this night and the night of the previous chapter is different. In this chapter, the night they're talking about is only two nights earlier and Lucy has not gone home since then. :P

Well, Natsu (and Happy), Gray and Erza seems to love Lucy's house a lot so why not?

And yes, Lucy here seems to be more cleverer than the previous one. To be able to figure out what happened though it's totally wrong. :P


End file.
